Four's A Party
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Was it just Adrien… or does both Nino and Alya have it in for him? It doesn't explain why they also want Marinette on their less-than-innocent shenanigans. But the couple have something up their sleeves, but even if they get to bed both Marinette and Adrien, who's to say it won't end miraculously? "One's too lonely, Two's a company, Three's Kinky and Four's a Party!" Mature.
1. Looking Good

_Author's Note: So... how much sexual frustration can I write without bordering onto smut? It's a new-ish genre for me, but I'm pleased to try it out. Here we have what could be a possible four-some... because whether we like it or not, there are **always**_ _going to be some weird fanfic writers out there. So I'll say it simply: **Don't like, don't read.**_

 _Appropriate warning will be given for each chapter, enjoy!_

 **Warning: flirting,**

* * *

Chapter One: Looking Good

Nino used his hat to fan himself, but his unblinking eyes never left the blonde, "That's not fair dude…"

Adrien only grinned wider, his elbows on the desk and leaning his cheek on his chin, "I told you I was good at it,"

Nino squinted, but widened his eyes again, "But not _this_ good!"

Adrien couldn't resist chuckling, and yet, he never blinked, "Not only do I look good… I can _look_ good too,"

Nino frowned, "You and your awful puns," the boy shook his head, "Messing up the English language,"

Adrien licked his lips, and tilted his head slightly, "Rather me make puns in French?" and the model put on a mischievous grin, "Or better yet- Chinese?"

Nino reeled back, "Oh God no!"

Adrien leaned forward to revert to their original distance, and his mouth opened in preparation of torturing Nino with yet another pun- but lucky for him, the DJ was saved by his girlfriend.

Alya tapped her desk, and both boys turned to face her. Nino shut his eyes, and pushed his glasses off his face to wipe away his tears, while Adrien only chuckled under his breath. He noticed too well the glare a teary eyed Nino gave him.

Alya grinned at them, and put her chin in her hands, "Another staring contest boys?"

Adrien nodded and sent a look to Nino, the boy was muttering something beneath his breath that both his friends were grateful they couldn't catch.

Adrien put a gentle hand on Nino's shoulder, "Don't worry Nino, you did better this time."

Nino wiped his eyes again, and squinted at his blonde friend, "How long did I last?"

Adrien shook his head, and dropped his hand to his own lap, "Thirty two seconds,"

Alya giggled, and patted her boyfriend on the head, "Keep up the good work Nino!"

Adrien chose not to comment how red Nino had turned- who else but Alya could make him turn into a turtle? He would act so shy with her at times- and all she had to do was compliment him. Honestly, it was more than a little endearing to watch the two of them go about their relationship. It was one of those couples that he didn't mind third-wheeling behind.

But now that Adrien did think about it, they never made him feel left out. They always actively involved him in their conversations, and made obvious attempts to get him talking. Even when they were supposed to be having their alone time. When in school, and Marinette was running late, the two of them would turn to talk to him. He could never feel lonely around these two.

Nino fixed his hat back atop his head, and adjusted his glasses, "Thanks Alya, but it's gonna take a long time for me to beat Mr. Mannequin over here."

Adrien grinned at this possible compliment, and he bowed his head in that graceful manner he had learned, "Why thank you Nino,"

The boy rolled his eyes, but he kept a smile on his face when he spoke again to Adrien, "I'm serious dude- you're like a mannequin,"

Alya contributed her part, "It's true Adrien," and she threw him a wink, "You've got the looks too,"

Then her eyes ran down his face, and went right up back to meet his eyes, "Pretty,"

Adrien flushed a decent amount, and he accepted the compliment, "It's one of the things that comes with-"

The two of them finished the sentence with practiced ease, "With being a model,"

Alya waved him off, "We know- we know,"

Nino gave his girl a look above his glasses, "Hard not to notice,"

And Alya returned that look back to Nino with her own glasses, "Way too obvious,"

Nino jabbed a finger in Adrien's direction, "This boy's got it good,"

Alya shook her head, and made sure to return her gaze to Adrien, "He's got it real good… deliciously good…"

Adrien's jaw slackened just a bit, and he cast a quick glance to Nino as if to ask, ' _Dude… is your girlfriend hitting on me_?'

But when Adrien looked to Nino, he had to look away. Another second meeting those steamy eyes and Adrien would have been blushing more than he ever should around his two best friends. They were just teasing him… right?

And Adrien had to blink twice, and ask himself the question, ' _Are the both of them hitting on me_?'


	2. Plan

_Author's Note: Just a little drama here. Marinette's finally arrived- a bit late, but she's here!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Plan

Miss Bustier had been more than annoyed when Marinette slipped into class right before the lunch bell rang. But the kind woman chose not to reprimand her at once, but rather told her to meet her right after class.

Adrien watched as the pigtailed girl slumped to her sat, and no sooner had she greeted Alya when the bell announced their release.

Marinette slid lower into her seat, the groan escaping her, "You guys go on ahead- don't wait back for me this time,"

Adrien opened his mouth to saw something, but the words died in his throat when he noticed that sly look Alya and Nino were giving each other. Sly looks that went far from usual friendship looks, this one bordered on intimacy. And Adrien had to fight the blush- of all the times for them to start being mischievous.

Alya gave Marinette a little pat on her cheek, "Don't worry Marinette, we'll wait outside for you,"

Nino nodded, and put a hand on Adrien's shoulder, "Like we always do!"

And Nino gave Adrien a little semi-glare through the side of his eye, "Until _somebody_ has to go home for lunch,"

Adrien chuckled nervously, "I can't help it guys," the boy lifted a hand to gesture to himself, "My father is very-"

And as though it were a planned rehearsal, Nino and Alya finished the model's sentence, "-strict about you eating at home,"

The couple sighed in union, and met each other's eyes with another shared deep look, "We know,"

Marinette interrupted them both with her little smile, "It's not Adrien's fault his father is so overprotective,"

And when Adrien met Marinette's eyes, the girl flushed and turned away. Why wouldn't she meet his eyes without turning red? There had to be something going on there. Wasn't anybody else noticing this? Nope- the class was almost empty.

Alya elbowed Marinette in her ribs, making the girl giggle, "Alya! I'm ticklish,"

Adrien tucked that piece of information away in the back of his head for another time. Nino pressed on Adrien's shoulder, and gestured to Marinette, "We're still going to wait on you,"

Alya nodded, and she faced Adrien so that he could meet her eyes, "We have something to discuss with Adrien,"

And something fluttered inside the model- was it nerves? Excitement? But it was nothing compared to the shock that went through Marinette's face when Miss Bustier called her out of the room. The girl paled, and sent a helpless look to her friends. Adrien gave her the most encouraging smile he could muster- but how could he smile at Marinette when Nino and Alya had _something_ up their sleeves for him.

And judging by the fleeting glances they gave each other, and the way they both would try to catch his eyes- Adrien felt those butterflies awake in his stomach. The same kind of butterflies that created the heat that flew up to his cheeks to redden it. Alya only smirked as though she knew exactly what was happening. And given the look Nino sent her, that boy suspected something too.

Adrien gulped, and stood up. The two of them followed him to a stand, and Nino put one hand on Alya while his other hand still gripped Adrien, "Dude, we need to talk,"

Alya in return put her hand to cup Nino's in such an obvious couple-y way that made sure all knew he belonged to her. But if Nino did belong to her, why was he holding Adrien's shoulder? It was confusing to say the least, and maybe Adrien was just reading into this wrong, but they were getting more than a little affectionate with each other- and dragging him into it.

Alya cleared her throat, catching Adrien's attention, "Adrien, we're serious,"

And Alya put a hand on the blonde's shoulder so that they made a circle, "And no running away this time,"

Nino nodded, and clicked his tongue, "Let's hope the Gorilla has patience,"

Adrien winced at the mention of his bodyguard, but a little fact flew to his mind, ' _The Gorilla had a day off- Adrien had his lunch in his bag._ '

The model sighed, allowing his shoulders to slump, and he gave his friends equally relieved smiles, "I'm free for lunch,"

Alya was the one who burst into such a wide grin that it had Adrien smiling as well. Nino's face fell into something of pure shock, and his hands slid off Adrien's shoulder to hang on at his elbow. The blonde put his hands into his pockets, and Nino automatically hooked his hand- _it didn't mean anything- it was just a friendly action… right?_

Alya's eyes flickered to notice Nino's action, and she tightened her grip on Adrien's shoulder, making the boy wince, "Hmm… Since you're free…"

Nino nodded at his girlfriend, "Think we should act out _the plan_?"

Adrien's jaw clamped shut. _What plan?_

Alya released Nino's shoulder and opted to tap her cheek instead, "It seems like a perfect opportunity,"

 _Perfect opportunity for what?_

Adrien looked wildly at Nino, and then back to Alya, his heart racing so hard against his chest that he was sure Plagg was being bothered by it, "What plan?"

It was then Nino and Alya both released Adrien with such speed that the boy could feel the lingering presence on his elbow and shoulder. His eyes widened, and he looked at both of them with an almost helpless glance.

Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat, and his hand went to the back of his neck in a nearly shy manner, "Umm… guys?"

Alya and Nino gave him equally bright grins that immediately put the image of the Big Bad Wolf into Adrien's mind, and the couple said not a word. Nino had chosen to stand nearer to Alya, his hands slipping around her waist and pulling her hip closer to him. Alya slung her hand around his shoulders, and tilted her head so that it nearly touched his.

Adrien crossed his arms, and arched a brow, their message becoming less innocent and more devilish, "What are you two up to?"

Alya shook her head, and leaned to put her head on Nino, "Wouldn't you like to know,"

"As a matter of fact," Adrien pouted, "I do want to know,"

It never occurred to him that the two of them had no qualms about being open in their relationship. So when Nino turned Alya's head to take her lips into his own, Adrien was not ready for the loud moan the girl released.

"Guys?" Adrien squeaked, and brought his hands up to block his eyes, "Isn't this a little too much PDA?"

Alya murmured against Nino's lips, "Never enough PDA with you around," and the girl reached up to place a hand on her boyfriend's chest.

Adrien made a full turn, and practically ran out of the room. He didn't look back. Didn't catch any of the weird glances the students sent him. Didn't notice that he was running to the bathroom until he found himself locked in a stall.

 _What is it about Alya and Nino being open in public that makes him feel so giddy_?

Adrien slid onto the closed seat, his head dropping into his hands, ' _Was giddy even the right word?'_

Adrien felt the familiar tap on his forehead, and the boy lifted his eyes to meet his kwami, "Hey Plagg,"

Plagg held a very odd expression on his face, his mouth halfway dropped but still stretched to the side, and eyes widened but one eye-ridge arched, "Well… this is new,"


	3. Too Soon?

Chapter Three: Too Soon?

 _Author's Note: They're all aged up, of course. Give me… sixteen? Definitely moving the rating up. Where am I going with this? Somewhere shifty- don't mind me sharing strange thoughts._

* * *

Nino broke away from the kiss, yet keeping his arm around Alya. The girl licked her lips, her eyes remained at the door where their blonde friend had last been seen. She leaned forward, and rested her head on her boyfriend's chest, listening to his raging heart.

Alya asked, "Too soon?"

Nino nodded, his eyes narrowing at the door, "The dude literally ran,"

Alya shrugged as best as she could with Nino's hand around her, "He might not have been ready,"

"He looked ready a few days ago,"

Alya's eyes flickered up to catch her boyfriend's, and she smirked, "Just because he was flirting with you yesterday, doesn't mean he wanted to do you today."

Nino rolled his eyes, and put his fingers on Alya's lips, "Do _us_ Alya… not just me,"

Alya's gaze dropped to Nino's fingers on her lips, her pink tongue darted out to lick his fingertip, "Now _that_ sounds like a good idea,"

Nino nodded, "Mmm…" then he lowered his head so that he could be in line with her eyes, "Plan on doing anything else with that tongue of yours?"

Alya bared her teeth, and nipped his fingers- earning a little gasp, "What if I do have plans?"

Nino's breath hitched, and he bit his lips. His eyes darted around the class, and noticed not a single soul. Then he returned to the visually pleasing image of his girlfriend sucking his index finger, "Let's see what you got girl,"

Alya took his finger up to the middle joint, making sure to swirl her tongue around it. And when she hollowed her cheeks, her eyes closed in a half-lid to put emphasis on her moan.

"Holy shit _Dudette_ …" Nino all but moaned, his jaw slackening and eyes almost closing, "You're getting better…"

Alya hummed in agreement, pushing her face closer so that she could take his entire finger, feeling the digit at the back of her throat and loving the feeling the thought sent through her body.

Nino pulled out his hand, and replaced it with his lips. Alya readily accepted the change, her hands moving to slip around his neck while his hands travelled to cup her neck. Travelling down to her lower back, pulling her closer so that her breasts were pressed full against his chest.

Their glasses clicked, and they pulled away, chuckling at the now-familiar accident. Alya reached up to pull away his glasses, but he stopped her with a breathy, "No Alya,"

Alya giggled, and adjusted her own glasses, "Too much PDA for you?"

Alya bit her lips, her eyes travelling back to the door, and she murmured, "I wonder how Adrien would react if he saw that,"

Nino sighed, but his face remained flushed when he spoke, "It would have been easy for anyone to see. The class windows are glass for crying out loud,"

Alya nodded solemnly, "We could get expelled if the wrong person saw that,"

The girl glanced to her boyfriend just as he attempted to readjust his glasses, and she caught how his finger was still glistening under the light. She pointed it out, and Nino gave her a grin before popping it back into his own mouth.

Alya ducked her head, and glanced outside- just in time to notice Juleka and Rose run past the room, "But we're not the only persons doing it,"

Nino cupped her cheek in that gentle manner of his, "Doesn't make it any less risky though,"

Alya sighed, and leaned her head into his palm, "I know… but you're just _so_ irresistible!"

Nino chuckled, and his eyes flickered with that flicker of mischief Alya was used to seeing with Adrien, "More irresistible than Adrien?"

Alya pushed her tongue inside her cheek, then she admitted, "You've got your manly looks- but he's got the boyish model thing going for him. Damn sexy…"

Nino bit his lips in, and his eyes drifted to the door, "Yeah… He's one sexy dude…"

A flash of purple and pink caught Nino's eyes, and he gasped, "Is that Juleka and Rose?"

Alya peeped from beside Nino, "They're making out behind the door again, aren't they?"

Nino nodded with a sigh, "And I thought _we_ were sex-craved,"

Alya's attention returned to Nino, and she cupped his hand with her own, allowing it to remain on her cheek, "Oh we _are_ sex craved,"

And she swallowed the thick lump in her throat, "Just a little more _extra_ wanting than everyone else,"

Nino gave her that soft smile she adored seeing on his face, "Then I guess it makes our relationship extra special, huh girl?"

"Yep," Alya drifted her eyes closed, "Emphasis on the extra?"

Nino chuckled, his hand vibrating against her cheek, "You know what they say baby: One's too Lonely, Two's a Company, and Three's Kinky and Four's a Party."

Alya burst into giggles, and she playfully punched Nino on his chest, "Nobody says that!"

Nino pulled on a mortally wounded look, "But I say that!" The boy exchanged that look for a sly one, "And when you look at Adrien, don't you agree?"

Alya went back to attacking her lips with her teeth, "A test run with him sure would be fun…"

Nino faked a gasp, and used his other hand to cover his mouth, "Alya! I didn't know you were into that stuff,"

Alya rolled her eyes, "Oh stop it Nino, you like him too…"

Her eyes landed on the floor for a second, "But Adrien's _such_ a tough nut to crack… I wonder if this plan would even work at all…"

And at that comment, Nino blushed, the color barely showing across his skin, "If Adrien _does_ agree to it- even if only for one time, then it would be more than a little extra amazing…"

Alya chuckled, causing Nino to arch a brow, "What's up baby?"

The girl brought her other hand over her mouth to cover her laugh, "I can't believe all three of us once had a crush on Adrien…"

Nino's brows shot to his cap, "All _three_ of us? It's just you and me for now… Oh…" the realization dawned on the boy's face, and he nodded, "Are you talking about Marinette's old crush on our boy?"

Alya snickered, "He's not our boy yet- and yes, I am referring to her old crush."

Nino nodded again, his face relaxing into a comfortable expression, "That would have been more than awkward now… All four of his best friends having a crush on him…"

Now it was Alya's turn for eyebrows to shoot to her hairline, "Four?" She leaned forward, "Who else?"

Nino chuckled again, and he looked down at her confused face, "I am talking about the time when Chloe had the hots for him too."

"Oh…" Alya giggled slightly, "She was obsessed with him almost as much as she was with Ladybug,"

Nino used his other hand to rest it on Alya's head, "Glad things have calmed down with Chloe- and especially Marinette."

Alya nodded against her boyfriend's chest, "Yeah… everyone knows that Marinette likes Chat Noir now…"

Nino sighed again, and he continued to stroke her hair, "Let's hope our dudette Marinette doesn't get friend-zoned again…"

Alya shuddered, "Now that would just be _bad luck._ "


End file.
